Ll KT
My Dearest Katie, My sweetest loveliest and most beautiful Katie, every day I get to spend with you is an absolute joy, and every day apart a new woe for my heart to suffer. I know of no better way to say it, I love you. You are the light in my eyes and the song in my heart, all I want to do is make you happy. To that end I want to tell you all the ways I love you. I love you when we are apart. I love you when you text me and you’ve had such a good day and you want to tell me how good your classes were, want to explain some new thing you’ve learned, or how happy your friends make you. I love it when you call me and you need cheering up after a bad day, and you need someone to talk to. I love you when you talk to me of bunnies and dragons and skeletons and all the silly things we love together. I love you when we sext and video chat and just cannot keep our hands off each other. I love you when I feel in control of you, like a strong hand on the back of your neck. I love you when you text me and leash me and chain me and own me and make me pleasure myself and hurt myself for your pleasure. I love you when we are together. I love you when I miss you when you’re just a room away. I love you when we can’t keep our hands off each other. I love you when we are one person laying together. I love you when you hold me like im the only thing in the whole world. I love you when you pin me down and kiss me Katie. I love you when I see your smiling face. I love you when you get excited talking about dragons. I love you when you read to me. I love you when you’re exasperated with me. I love you when you’ve just cum and all you do is turn and smile at me. I love you when we touch. I love you when we kiss. And I love you when we hold eachother. These are just some of the times Katie, there haven’t been enough words written that if each one was dedicated to the ways I love you it still would not be enough. If each person for all time was trying to say how I loved you it would not be enough. There is only one way I know of to tell you how I feel. I Love You -Yours, Jack Sebastian Mershon Hello Sweetheart, I love you every day. And every day we are together I love you more. I go to sleep excited to find out how much more I love you in the morning. I love spending time with you and, sharing our days with each other, but its hard right now with us so far apart. And so I wrote a poem, about how I wish I had the full day I would need to really appreciate your… physical presence, which is the least appreciation it deserves. You make me so very happy Katie, I thought it only right to share. How cute you are in the morning, when you can’t control your hair When we see the sunrise, and I play with your delicate toes When we look at me and wiggle your cute little nose Back in bed, I trace the lines of your elegant shin, And you nuzzle my chest with your soft loving chin In the afternoon, I run my hands up your hard well-shaped calves And kiss your neck on either of its sensitive halves As noon passes by, I rub your warm thighs The warm sun above, I pull your breast up high The afternoon gone, I grab your sweet bum And shove my eager face, in your sweet soft tum As night covers us over we join together as one And in the darkness, start to have some real fun. Sweet Katie, I think you’re beautiful, and I love you morning noon and night. I cannot wait to see you again and spend time together, and watch bad movies and good tv. All I want in the world is to get hot chocolate and cuddle up with a good book and you. I hope I make you happy too. I love you more than words can say. Yours Jack Sebastian Mershon